For many years various chlorofluorinated carbons such as trichlorofluoromethane (CFC-11), dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) chlorodifluoromethane (HCFC-22), and 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane (CFC-113) have been used in applications such as refrigerating, air conditioning, cleaning, and blowing agents. The manufacture of these chlorinated compounds have been regulated with the aim of phasing them out completely as a result of their potential damaging affects to the ozone layer. The search for replacements has led to the development of a number of alternative compounds. One such alternative compound is 2,2-dichloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane, generally referred to as HCFC-123. Other potentially important alternative compounds such as 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HCFC-124), pentafluoroethane (HFC-125), among others, may be produced by using HCFC-123 as a starting material.
The conventional processes for manufacturing the alternative compounds involve reacting an alkane or alkene with hydrogen fluoride while in the presence of a catalyst. The equipment which is used for handling or manufacturing the alternative compounds is exposed to a highly corrosive, and typically erosive environment which consumes or degrades conventional processing equipment. The corroding equipment releases corrosion by-products or contaminates into the manufacturing process and resultant product. These contaminants reduce reaction rates, become involved in unintended reactions, inhibit catalytic activity, etc.
Moreover, conventional equipment which is in the form of a loosely lined autoclave or pressure vessel lacks an adequate thermal conductivity, e.g., a lined autoclave contains a stationary vapor space between the interior and exterior walls.